Sampai Nanti Lagi
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Sekiranya aku ini hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang berdosa, tapi apakah salah bagi seorang manusia hina ini untuk memberikan semacam pengakuan dosa kepadamu, hei, sang manusia yang hanya mampu melihat hitam dalam hidupnya?


**01 INT Studio Foto**

* * *

_Alfred Foster Jones memasuki sebuah ruangan yang boleh dibilang cukup kecil. Sebuah meja dengan tumpukan album, dan sebuah soft board yang diisi dengan berbagai macam foto-foto yang lucu dan memenuhi soft board tersebut. Ia tersenyum, sementara matanya mengedar di sekitar foto-foto tersebut, wajahnya nampak sedikit berkerut ketika melihat sebuah surat ditempel yang kemudian ia baca._

**Arthur**

Oh. Halo Alfred.

Kalau kau sudah bisa membaca surat ini. Maka selamat, artinya kau sudah bisa melihat

Aku tak tahu apakah melihat itu terasa aneh kalau aku menjadi dirimu yang seumur hidupku tak dapat melihat dunia dan sekarang mungkin aku akan berkata aku serasa dihujami oleh jutaan warna yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tapi aku yakin apapun yang paling buruk sekalipun di dunia ini pasti akan nampak baik di matamu yang selama ini tidak Bisa melihat.

Dan kau harus tahu betapa berat bagiku kala aku hendak menuliskan surat ini padamu.

Karena surat ini membuatku teringat akan pertemuan pertama kita…

* * *

**Sampai Nanti Lagi**

_Sebuah naskah film pendek didedikasikan untuk Yang Tersayang, dari __**Ferra Rii.**_

_Mengadaptasi karakter dari __**Axis Powers Hetalia**__ kepemilikan __**Hidekazu Himaruya**_

* * *

**02 INT. Depan Pintu**

* * *

**Arthur**

...dan aku masih ingat, kala itu kau membukakan pintu untukku,

_Alfred sedang membuka pintu, matanya sedikit meleng dan tidak menatap langsung pada Arthur yang berdiri di depan pintu tersebut. Namun ia tetap tersenyum dan kemudian berkata sesuatu, lip sync tentang "Ah, kau mencari adikku? Kalau kau mencari dia, ia tidak ada. Kau mau menunggu?_"

**Arthur**

Katamu "Ah, kau mencari adikku? Kalau kau mencari dia, ia tidak ada. Kau mau menunggu?" Dan selanjutnya aku pun masuk, karena memang itulah tujuanku datang kala itu.

Tanpa kutahu bahwa itulah awal dari kisah yang mengubah hidupku...

* * *

**03 INT Ruang Lukis**

* * *

**Arthur**  
Dan karena kau tak mau membuatku menunggu bosan, kau bawa aku ke ruang lukismu,

_Alfred membawa Arthur dengan perlahan, sembari meraba-raba sesaat pada tembok terdekat. Ia pun kemudian tersenyum, dan lip sync "Ini tempatku melakukan semua..."_

**Arthur**  
Katamu, inilah tempatmu dimana kau melakukan semua keajaiban ini.

Harusnya waktu itu, kau melihatku betapa semua lukisan yang ada dalam ruang besar tersebut membuatku terpana.

Ya, kala itu aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa kau buta. Atau mungkinkah kau yang teramat lihai menutupinya dariku?

* * *

**04 INT Ruang Tamu**

* * *

_Setting di ruang tamu, sudah malam hari. Arthur tengah menyesap teh-nya selagi ia menjumpai dan kemudian menyalami Saka―kakak Alfred―yang baru saja dibimbing oleh Alfred masuk_.

**Arthur**  
Lalu aku pun bercakap dengan saudaramu. Benar katamu, ia seorang yang begitu ramah dan baik hati, sama seperti dirimu yang begitu ramah dan sopan.

_Scenario diisi dengan Arthur dan Matthew, adik Alfred, yang sedang berbicara akan sesuatu hal, sementara dari sofa, Alfred sedang duduk dan menatap dengan sedikit lengah. Kamera disorot ke arah Alfred yang sedang tersenyum, dan kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut ketika setelah itu kamera kembali menyorot pada Arthur yang tersenyum dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Alfred._

**Arthur**  
Bodohnya, aku tak pernah tahu.

_Arthur pun pergi dari rumah, dan kemudian menyempatkan senyum terakhir sebelum menutup pintunya._

**Arthur**  
Bahwa kau tak akan pernah dapat melihat senyumku, tidak sekarang, atau pun nanti.

* * *

**05 EXT Di jajaran rumah kost**

* * *

_Arthur tengah berjalan di sebuah jalan yang agak sempit. Sebentar termenung, sebelum akhirnya melihat ke sembarang arah dan menjumpai Alfred sedang berjalan dengan pandangan yang agak aneh._

**Arthur**  
Lalu suatu pagi, aku menjumpaimu di tengah jalan, Melihatmu berjalan dengan gontai dan aneh, meraba-raba pada semua yang ada di sekitarmu.

Dan sungguh, aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa kau akan terus berjalan sampai jalan raya, hanya untuk membuatmu nyaris tertabrak andaikan aku tidak menarikmu mundur.

_Nampak Arthur menatap dengan kesal kepada Alfred, yang kemudian terus menatapnya dengan kosong. Arthur pun terus nampak memarah-marahi Alfred yang juga ikut membalas sampai akhirnya ia mendesah, Arthur nampak terkesiap saat mulut Alfred bergerak mengucapkan "Aku tak dapat melihatmu." Setelahnya._

**Arthur**  
Lalu realisasi itu datang, saat berkata "Aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa…"

Tak terima aku, bahwa sebenarnya kau buta.

_Kali ini Arthur membantu Alfred untuk berdiri, dan menggiringnya untuk berdiri dan membawanya ke arah lain. Pergi dari field view kamera._

**Arthur**  
Tapi waktu itu aku berpikir.

Mungkin, mungkin saja jika aku membawamu pulang, aku bisa punya kesempatan untuk berkenalan denganmu lebih dalam lagi.

* * *

**06 INT Ruang Lukis**

* * *

_Setting di ruang lukis, dimana Alfred tengah melukis dalam sebuah kanvas yang baru terisi setengah. Ia menoleh kea rah Arthur yang berada di belakangnya, masuk membawa sebuah gitar akustik yang masih disarungkan, dalam satu putaran yang tidak penuh. Sama sekali tidak peduli untuk memutar badannya mengikuti arah suara yang mengindikasikan bunyi pintu yang berderit._

**Arthur**  
Kala aku melihatmu melukis disana, aku merasa ingin meminta maaf. Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang ingin aku minta maaf. Mungkin karena aku sudah seenaknya memarahimu tanpa ingin mencari tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau tak mampu untuk berkata tak bisa.

Entah, mungkin juga aku sudah terlampau termakan ego sampai aku tak bisa lagi sudi untuk meminta maaf.

_Arthur mendekat ke arah Alfred, dan kemudian bibirnya melantunkan lip-sync tentang beberapa curhatan seperti minta maaf, lalu bercakap-cakap tentang beberapa hal seperti 'Memang kenapa kamu marah' dan lain sebagainya._

**Arthur**  
Dan kala itu aku baru tahu, bahwa apa yang membuatmu begitu sensitif bukanlah masalah kau buta.

Tetapi perkara kau mual menerima simpati yang berkepanjangan atas kenyataan pahit itulah yang membuatmu jengah.

_Arthur meraih pada gitar akustik yang ia bawa tadi, kemudian memetik-metik gitarnya. Alfred tidak memalingkan pandangannya, tapi ia sempat untuk memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil dan kemudian melakukan lip-sync, "Oh, itu lagu milik John Legend, bukan?"_

**Arthur**

Masih ingat aku, kala itu kau bertanya kepadaku tentang lagu itu.  
Dan mungkin kau bertanya kenapa aku masih ingat, tapi sungguh, kalau bukan karena hari itu aku datang ke tempatmu, mungkin…

* * *

**07 INT Ruangan dengan Jendela**

* * *

_Terdapat sebuah meja, lalu di atas meja tersebut terdapat banyak foto-foto yang berseArthurn di atas meja. Kamera menyorot pada gambar-gambar yang menggambarkan gambar-gambar antara Arthur dan Alfred yang sedang berfoto bersama dalam banyak kejadian._

**Arthur**  
…Mungkin aku tak akan datang ke tempatmu hampir setiap hari.

Aku tak akan mau menyempatkan diriku, baik itu siang dan malam, hanya untuk menjumpaimu. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu dan berusaha untuk mengenalmu.

Lalu aku memohon akan pinta kecilku, agar aku dapat menjadi temanmu yang baik…

* * *

**08 INT Ruang Tamu**

* * *

**Arthur**

Sampai waktu itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu ucapan selamat tinggal.

_Suatu pemandangan siang yang cerah, Alfred nampak sedikit kecewa, sementara di sebelahnya terdapat sang adik, Matthew, yang mendampingi Alfred. Nampak Arthur berada di depan mereka, membawa gitar akustiknya seperti biasa. Lip-sync dialog di bawah ini._

**Arthur**

"Selamat tinggal."

Aku senang sudah bisa mengenalmu. Senang aku bisa membagi banyak suka dan duka biar pun waktuku hanyalah sebentar. Aku sudah cukup belajar banyak darimu, dan biarkan aku berikan hadiah perpisahanku.

Terimalah "warna" dariku.

* * *

**09 INT Studio Foto**

* * *

_Scenario awal seperti di 01, Alfred nampak menangis ketika ia membaca surat tersebut. Surat tersebut pun disorot, nampak beberapa tetesan air mata mengucur dan membasahi surat tersebut._

**Arthur**

Kau memang teman yang telah memberiku banyak arti, dan kuharap, dengan memberikan penglihatan.

Waktu kita hanya sebentar, dan kau tahu aku tak lagi bisa memberikan kata maaf, tapi aku masih mampu untuk memberikan serangkaian kata simpel yang harusnya bisa menggantikan semua permintaan maaf yang tak berani kuutarkan langsung kepadamu :

Terima kasih banyak.

.

.

**The**** End**

* * *

**A/N : **Saya dengar ini tempatnya untuk menampung skrip drama/film sesuai namanya, 'kan? Harusnya saya enggak salah tempat ehehe. Minta saran dan kritiknya, ya. Terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
